thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Letterson
Astrid Letterson belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Astrid Letterson Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Female Appearance: She has dark brown hair that sweeps over her face, but with bobby pins she can usually keep it out of her face. She has shiny blue-grey eyes and somewhat olive skin. Personality: Astrid is a fiercely independent young woman. She’s quite smartand a quick thinker, but she can get really hot-headed. She enjoys other people’s company, but she likes to be on her own sometimes. She’s friendly to others, but can get really competitive. Occupation: N/A, Career training Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Reaping Outfit: A cool-blue tunic with a dark brown jacket and a brown skirt. She’s wearing grey-blue leggings and soft, metal blue boots. What They Think of the Games: She grew up loving them, but once she’s in the Games, she realises how sick they are Interview Strategy: To seem tough and strong Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, Astrid will make a beeline for the Cornucopia and grab the first axe she can lay her eyes on. She’ll use that to fend off any other non-Careers until the bloodbath is over. Then, she’ll sort through all the axes until she finds a desirable one. She’ll stick with the Careers until either there’s only a handful of tributes left, or she becomes too distrustful of them. Then, she'll try her hardest to live off the land and win. Strengths: She’s got great physical strength. She can lift heavy things with ease, even carry twice her own weight. She’s also pretty fast and agile, able to sprint a good distance. She’s also pretty smart and can think on her feet, but isn’t a genius. She’s also a good forager, since she has knowledge of plants and hunting. Weaknesses: She’s not a great swimmer. She’s also not the best of tree-climbers, since she doesn’t really get where to put her hands and feet. She’s not that great at long-distance running, she’d get tired after a while. She’s also used to having a lot of food, so she’ll get hungry easily without it. Weapons: Axe, Throwing Axes, Bow and Arrow Fears: Her main fear is losing her family and her boyfriend, but she's also terrified of small spaces. Token: A necklace with a skull keychain on it Alliance: Careers Backstory Astrid was born to two Peacekeeper trainers, raised in a decently sized house. Instead of being trained to be a trainer like them, Astrid’s parents wanted her to be a victor. From the age of 5, Astrid had already been using a small, double-sided axe in Career training. She trained daily, striving to get better. She did have friends, but her training was top priority. She had downs and lows. A big low was the death of her grandma who was very close to Astrid when she (Astrid) was 7, but Astrid pushed through, not letting her emotions take over her. One day when Astrid was training in the academy, she met a boy named Harley. Even though he was small for a Career, rather using his brain than weapons, there was something about him that Astrid couldn’t put her finger on. Harley didn’t train much. He’d rather draw weapons in his notebook, labelling different parts and writing about them, which Astrid found rather useless since the book would be hard to have in the Arena. Astrid often found Harley looking at her, which she thought was pure jealousy of her skill. Astrid and Harley eventually became friends. That’s it, just friends. Or so they thought? Coming closer together by sharing fighting tips and knowledge, the friendship turned into young love. At the age of 16, Astrid was planning to volunteer, only to be stopped by Harley. She was furious, the girl was ready to win, she was even ranked #1 in the academy. But no, her boyfriend had stopped her. He didn’t want her to die. So, Astrid trained harder. She even did survival training, something thought to be quite strange. She hunted occasionally with a bow, more for sport than food, but she brought back the occasional rabbit for dinner. Experienced with both weapons and surviving, Astrid was sure she was going to survive in the Games. So on reaping day, she avoided Harley, and during the reaping she stayed on the other side of the 17-year-olds. To his surprise, she became the female tribute. MangoSmoothie06 (talk)This is if Harley is the male tribute.MangoSmoothie06 (talk) And to Astrid’s surprise, Harley volunteered too. Relationships Mother, Father, Grandmother (Deceased), Harley (Boyfriend) Trivia *Astrid was largely based off of Astrid Hofferson from the How To Train Your Dragon movie series. *And Harley is based off Hiccup, Astrid’s lover in the same series. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:Female Category:17 year olds